Taking Down the Walls - The Elite Forces Fall
This is the second chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Taking Down the Walls - The Elite Forces Fall Vegeta landed on Namek shortly after Frieza, but was at a disadvantage as Frieza had already gathered four of the balls. Krillin and Gohan had befriended a Namekian boy, who led them to the Lord of all Nameks, Guru. He had one Dragonball in his possession, and he left it with the boys to save it from Frieza. He also gave the two a power boost, releasing their latent abilities. Vegeta soon managed to obtain the last two balls, and hid them underwater. He then ran into Krillin and Gohan, who were easily dealt with, giving Vegeta 3 Dragonballs. He hid his last one with the others, but was spotted by one of Frieza's weak guards from afar. He was then confronted by one of Frieza's guards, and his two right hand men: Cui, Zarbon and Dodoria, who had been sent to retrieve the Dragonballs. Vegeta easily beat both Cui and Dodoria, but when the matter came to the elegant warrior Zarbon, things went slightly differently... "So, Zarbon," said Vegeta, "I take it you're up next?" "You've become pretty full of yourself, Vegeta," tutted Zarbon, "Remember your simian limitations..." "Ha!" said Vegeta, "My power level is far superior to yours now... Allow me to demonstrate." Vegeta and Zarbon vanished and quickly exchanged blows between each other, with Vegeta showing his superiority. The two landed soon after, with Zarbon looking slightly impressed. "It seems I misjudged you, Vegeta," said Zarbon, "You've grown considerably stronger since we last met..." "Getting beaten on Earth gave me my new found strength," said Vegeta, "Now the only one that stands above me is Frieza, which will be no problem after I get my wish from the Dragonballs." "Ha," said Zarbon, "You won't be getting your grimy mitts on the Dragonballs. They belong to me." "You?" said Vegeta, "Whatever happened to your Lord Frieza?" "Frieza left me in charge of squadrons gathering the Dragonballs whilst he finds out the password," explained Zarbon, "and when the time's right, I can easily catch him off guard and make my wish for eternal life." "You'll have to beat me to get your precious Dragonballs," said Vegeta, "I already have three. And I may even know the password too." "Perfect," smiled Zarbon, "We'll have every piece of the puzzle once I'm rid of you... Which will be simple enough." "Not if you intend to beat me like that..." laughed Vegeta, "We're far too even at the moment..." "Well," smirked Zarbon, "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Beauty is only skin deep'?" "What’s your point?" said Vegeta. "Well, you have only ever witnessed the beauty side of me..." said Zarbon, as he pumped his muscles up. Vegeta watched as Zarbon's power increased to twice its normal level. The beauty of Zarbon had been replaced with an uglier buff version. Vegeta flinched with fear. "You've witnessed the beauty..." snarled Zarbon, "Now let me introduce you to The Beast!" Zarbon thundered towards Vegeta and threw his whole body weight against him in an elbow smash. The Saiyan Prince flew backwards helplessly as Zarbon continued to smash him around. Vegeta tried his best to fight back, but Zarbon's transformed state was far too powerful for the Prince to even make a move. Eventually, Zarbon managed to knock Vegeta into the air and grab him in mid-fall, hurtling towards the ground. "Goodnight, sweet prince," laughed Zarbon, as he released Vegeta from his monster grip, causing the Prince to smash straight into the ground and fall instantly unconscious. He lay and bled silently. "Ha," laughed Zarbon, "I'll give you credit, Vegeta. You did well just getting me to take this form." With that, Zarbon brought Vegeta and the remaining Dragonballs back to Frieza's ship. Frieza wasn't about, as he was searching out Guru to gain the Dragonball password. He had also called his elite fighting squad - The Ginyu Force - to help him deal with any pests stealing his Dragonballs. In the meantime, Vegeta was healed by Zarbon, as he wanted to know the password to access the Dragonballs to get his wish for immortality. Zarbon then unwisely left Vegeta under supervision of Appule, a low-level soldier. Vegeta soon became fully healed, and then took his chance. He killed Appule with ease and ran riot through Frieza's ship, blowing everything up and stealing all seven Dragonballs in the confusion. When Zarbon found out, he was furious and immediately set off around the planet in search of the sneaky Saiyan Prince... Meanwhile, in outer space, Red and Raditz had landed on a planet near Namek to practice their fighting, as they felt they had gotten a bit rusty with fighting in the outside world, so thought they'd give it a shot. They sparred for about 5 minutes, and were soon interrupted by five space pods crash-landing near them. Raditz recognised the Ginyu Force logo on their pods, and cowered slightly, knowing that they all had amazing power, but he was also greatly underestimating Red's power along with his own. Red - however - knew that both his and Raditz's power exceeded that of any member of the Ginyu Force by far. Captain Ginyu and the rest of the force stepped out onto the surface. They all performed a very strange fighting pose with each other as they normally would, speaking their names. "RECOOME!" "GULDO!" "JEICE!" "BURTER!" "GINYU!" "Once more together, better than ever! The Ginyu Force!" Raditz and Red looked at each other with great disappointment on their faces, thinking that maybe the Ginyus weren't all they were cracked up to be. "Well," spoke Ginyu, "Planet Namek doesn't really look all too special..." "We'd better start looking for those Dragonball things, huh?" said Recoome. "Hey, why be so hasty?" asked Burter, "we should say 'Hello' to the locals over there." He pointed to Red and Raditz. "W-wait?" said Jeice, "That's a Saibaman... and a Saiyan..! You don't think that's..." "No way!" shouted Guldo, "that can't be Red and Raditz!?" "It is..." said Ginyu, clenching his fists, "The two that got away..." "Y-You know about us?" asked Raditz. "Damn right we do," shouted Ginyu, "Frieza gave us all an earful when his spaceship was stolen. He filled us in on what he knew. Its apparently your fault that he wasn't able to get to Planet Namek sooner... Man, was he pissed... But I don't see what he'd want with a worthless rock like this... Its pathetically empty, and I can't even sense Frieza's power level." "Wrong planet," said Red, "Namek's a few hundred miles behind this one. We've stopped for a while, but then we're heading off to use the Dragonballs." "Tsk, that’s not gonna happen today, boys," said Jeice, "We're on strict orders from Frieza to make sure that no-one touches his Dragonballs, so I'm afraid we'll have to deal with you..." Raditz flinched, but Red stood still and watched the Ginyu Force pose amongst themselves again... "You're fools!" shouted Red, "If Frieza gathers the Dragonballs and wishes for immortality, then he'll be unstoppable! It'll only be a matter of time before he wipes out every being in the universe, including you idiots!" "Frieza wouldn't dare turn on us..." said Ginyu, "We're his elite fighting unit." "Why would an immortal want an elite fighting unit?" asked Raditz. "He wouldn't want to get his hands dirty battling the low-class trash scouring the universe," explained Guldo confidently, "So we'll be doing it for him." "Believe what you want..." said Red, "You're blinded by his 'mightiness'... But we haven't got all day..! You'll be his ex-fighting unit after we're done here. Who's up first?" Raditz looked at Red sternly. "Take it easy..!" said Raditz, "They may not look it, but they're strong." Ginyu looked among his force and picked the largest of the fighters to attack Raditz and Red. "Come on, Recoome," laughed Ginyu, "You can take 'em." "Right," said Recoome, "Let's have some fun!" He jumped at the two warriors with a boost of energy. Raditz struck a fighting pose, but Red simply turned to Raditz and spoke. "Let me handle this goon," he laughed, "You can have the rest." Raditz looked surprised, but agreed. Red jumped and flew at Recoome. He kicked him straight in the gut, and Recoome hurtled back and into the ground. Red then shot a large energy wave at him. Recoome yelled in fear, and was blown to bits by the energy wave. The rest of the Ginyu Force were shocked at this display, not thinking that Red would be this strong. "Oh, come on," laughed Red, "Y'think that we'd be slacking over the past year? Think again..!" "That's insane!" shouted Jeice, "the crazy bastard actually killed Recoome!" "We're in trouble..." said Burter, "Now we need a new fighting pose..." "Stop bickering you two..." laughed the Captain, "I'm the expert on choreography, you just leave the pose to me." "I'll stop these two myself," said Guldo as he stepped forward, "For the honour of Recoome." "Don't be stupid..." laughed Ginyu, "If Recoome got a pasting from that Saibaman alone, you'll end up being smeared all over the planet in pieces. Let Jeice and Burter take 'em down. They're a great double team." Jeice and Burter clenched their fists and struck fighting poses. "We'll show you wretches why you shouldn't tango with the Ginyu Force," shouted Jeice, "Here we go!" "These guys are mine," said Raditz, "At your request of course, my friend." "Go right ahead," smiled Red, "They're all yours." Raditz laughed, and shot two average looking energy balls at the Ginyu fighters. Jeice and Burter dodged them both, and dashed at a smiling Raditz. Jeice flinched at Raditz's smile and thought something was wrong. "Evasive action!" shouted Jeice, "Something's not right..!" Burter and Jeice then quickly shot left and right of Raditz, stopping shortly after. "What's up?" asked Burter, "Is he doing something?" "He's got to be..." said Jeice, "Look how smug he looks..." "I'd hate to interrupt, gentlemen," laughed Raditz, "But if you'd like to turn around, your time is up." Jeice and Burter both turned round in sync, and saw the energy balls that Raditz fired hurtling back at them, bigger and faster than they were before. Both fighters were engulfed in the balls and blown away to dust. Ginyu watched this with interest, but Guldo was shaking terribly. "Perhaps there's more to these two than meets the eye..." thought Ginyu. Red and Raditz then both dashed at the two remaining Ginyus. Ginyu teleported behind the shocked Guldo, pushed him forward and blasted him with an energy wave - killing him - to try and create a distraction against the two fighters. Raditz and Red both stopped in their tracks, but soon quickly moved when they heard the words: "Change... NOW!" A purple beam shot from the energy wave smoke, and nearly struck Red directly head-on. This beam was known as Ginyu's Body Change. As the name suggests, any person it hits, changes bodies with the shooter. Red and Raditz were aware of this, and dodged it quickly. "You won't beat me!" shouted Ginyu, "Try these babies on for size!" Ginyu then shot a massive flurry of energy waves, followed by two super powerful waves at the end. Red and Raditz dodged all of the waves, except the last ones, which Raditz dodged but only just, but Red got immediately shot down. He hit the ground with a large crash. Ginyu laughed. "Ha! So much for the mighty Saibaman!" he laughed, but Ginyu's face soon turned from a laugh to shock. The smoke created from the energy wave quickly lifted, and Red was revealed unharmed, but looking terribly angry. "How DARE you damage me!" roared Red, as he powered up violently. His power shot straight past Ginyu's, and straight past Raditz's. Raditz looked on with interest, as he saw his partner's training results in action. Ginyu watched in horror, and nervously checked his scouter. "W-WHAT!? 150,000!?" he shouted, "Wait... It's still rising..!?" Just then, Ginyu's scouter broke and smashed, which was the signal for Red to attack. He darted at Ginyu, and within microseconds, had pounded straight into him. Ginyu coughed up a large amount of blood, but Red didn't stop, as he ended up ploughing straight through Ginyu's chest and out the other side, leaving a gaping, bleeding hole between Ginyu's head and torso. Ginyu looked down, and saw that he was nearly half the man he used to be. "D-Damn you..!" shouted Ginyu, "Change NOW!" "Shut it," said Red. Ginyu fired his Body Change beam and it instantly collided with a beam that Red fired from his mouth. Red's energy wave burst straight through Ginyu's and shot down his throat. Ginyu then exploded from the inside-out. Raditz smiled at his friend's display of power. "Nice one, Red," he smiled, "Our training's paid off great." Red smiled and shook his Raditz's hand. "Yours too," he said, "Now what d'you say we get going to..." Red's talk was interrupted by a spaceship flying past. Little did they know that this spaceship held Goku, training in 100x normal gravity. Red and Raditz watched as the spaceship headed straight for Planet Namek in the distance. "Whoever's on that ship," said Red, "I'm sure we'll rendezvous with them eventually once we get to Namek." "Oh yeah..." said Raditz, "and who knows..? Maybe they wouldn't mind testing their powers on us. I could sense their training levels from here, it's an incredibly strong fighter. But for some reason... the energy seems familiar to me... No! Wait! It couldn't be... could it..?" "What's wrong?" asked Red, "who could it be?" "N-never mind..." said Raditz, shaking his head, "They're not important... We should get going, you need your Saiyan body to contain that much power." Red smiled, and the two set off for Planet Namek. Meanwhile, Frieza had managed to find Guru's Palace, but just as he tried to walk inside, he was stopped by the Namekian warrior, Nail. "You won't be getting past me, Frieza," said Nail, "Your reign of tyranny ends today." "Oh really..." sighed Frieza, "And what do you plan to do about me? Surely not fight me?" "Oh yeah..." smiled Nail, "You don't have a chance." "Bring it on then," said Frieza, striking a fighting pose. "Not here..." said Nail, "Follow me..." "Just name the destination, my friend," he smirked. Nail then led Frieza faraway from Guru's Palace. Guru sat and talked to Nail telepathically. "Very good, my child," he spoke, "By the time you've gotten far away enough, the Earthlings would have made their wish on the Dragonballs." "Perfect..." said Nail, in return. However... this didn't work as planned, as Frieza got impatient quickly, and the two warriors set down to fight sooner than expected. "To make things a bit more fair," said Frieza, "I'll only use my left hand to fight with you, how does that sound?" "Fine," smiled Nail, "but don't come crying to me afterwards for being fair..." "Don't worry, my friend," replied Frieza, "that won't happen." Goku had been training even more viciously than Red and Raditz had been, and his max. power level was surprisingly even higher than Red's or Raditz's. Training under 100x normal gravity can really prove effective. He had been through the most intense training sessions he'd ever done. He'd even nearly killed himself in the process of one training session, as he was originally training at 80x normal gravity. But his ship's main computer had been damaged during a meteor shower, so it was generating the wrong strength gravity an awful lot. Goku was practicing his pull ups at the time, hanging from a cable from the ship's ceiling. He had been trying to maintain his upright position by pulling himself up along the rope, but the gravity intensified to 100x by accident and his hand was split open by the large amount of friction and dragged down the cable. He lay unconscious for a few minutes upside-down, until he awoke and managed to release himself from the cable, and return the gravity to normal. It was after that, that Goku tried to push himself that little bit harder, following his own motto of "Be the Best". His ship soon arrived on Namek, and he walked out into the brisk air for which he'd longed for over the trip. He sensed several large power levels all over the place. Zarbon's, Vegeta's, and the largest of all - Frieza's. "I can still sense Gohan's energy... and Krillin's..." he said to himself, "Good.. wait for me, guys. I'll take care of everyone here. You just watch." Just as Goku was about to leave his ship behind, Red and Raditz's ship landed nearby. Goku thought this interesting, so went to check it out. He sat behind some rocks as he watched the ship's door open. Red and Raditz stepped onto the blue Namekian ground. "Today's the day Raditz," said Red, "I can almost feel the blood of my Saiyan body pumping..." "There are large power levels all over the place here," said Raditz, "Frieza's, Vegeta's, Zarbon's, and... yes... Kakarot's here too, suppressing his energy." "Who is this Kakarot?" asked Red, "Was he the incredibly strong fighter on the spaceship that flew past?" "He was..." said Raditz. Raditz then looked over to where Goku was hiding. Goku ducked slightly, but continued to watch the two carefully. "It's OK, Kakarot," shouted Raditz, "I mean you no harm. No need for you to hide." Goku then got up slowly and flew over to where his brother and the Saibaman stood. "So..." said Goku, "you're another one of those Saiyans, huh?" Goku scanned Raditz's old Saiyan armour up and down, including the large crack where Red had damaged him that day one year ago. "Yes, I'm a Saiyan," said Raditz, "but so are you, Kakarot. You know that, but just don't want to admit it." Goku turned his head. "I may be a Saiyan," said Goku, "but I'm human on the outside." "Very well, brother," said Raditz, who then realised that Goku didn't know he was related. "Wait... brother?" asked Goku, "You're my..?" Red watched the conversation with interest. "Vegeta must have mentioned my name when he went to Earth to get the Dragonballs, right?" said Raditz, "Raditz is my name." "He mentioned a 'Raditz'," said Goku, "but only referred to him as a weakling. You're no weakling, I can sense that. So... you're my brother, huh? What brought you here?" Raditz then explained how he met Red, what Red was, and why they came to Namek. "So, Red," said Goku, "you want your body?" "Indeed I do," replied Red, "and when I get it, I swear I'll be strong enough to take down Frieza on my own." Goku and Raditz looked impressed. However, Red knew that Raditz had the potential to become a Super Saiyan, which would make him much stronger by several times. Red could also tell that Goku had a natural fighting potential about him, so he too could become a Super Saiyan if he was pushed hard enough. "Right, Kakarot," said Raditz, "you came here to help your son and friends, right?" "Well, what're we waiting for?" said Red, "Let's go!" With that, the three warriors took off in search of Frieza and the Dragonballs. On the other side of Namek, Zarbon had finally found Vegeta. Or rather, Vegeta found Zarbon. The Saiyan Prince wanted to be rid of Zarbon completely, as he now possessed the power to do so. The Saiyan Prince and Frieza's right hand man stared each other down - Vegeta smirking and Zarbon seething with rage. All was quiet until Zarbon transformed angrily. "You wretch!" snarled Zarbon, "Give my Dragonballs back now!" "Ha," laughed Vegeta, "I'd say you're not in the position to be bossing me around. Why don't you crawl back to Frieza's ship while you still can?" Krillin and Gohan also arrived on the scene, but they were unaware that Vegeta was stronger than his last fight with Zarbon, so they thought he might need their help. "We're all fighting Frieza here, Vegeta," said Krillin, "You helped us with Dodoria, so now your debt'll be paid." "I don't need your assistance," said Vegeta, "I'm more than enough to take down Zarbon by myself." "Ha! Simple words from a simple monkey..." laughed Zarbon, "What makes you think you can win this time?" "The winds are blowing in my favour," laughed Vegeta. Suddenly, both Vegeta and Zarbon vanished, and several sonic booms were echoing around the area. Zarbon was going for the kill with every blow, but Vegeta was merely toying. He soon showed Zarbon what he could do when he pounded him down to the ground and then quickly dashed at him. Krillin and Gohan used this time to steal the Dragonballs un-noticed, then find their Namekian friend to make their wish. Vegeta then embedded his fist into Zarbon's gut, and kept it there, slowly digging it in further every so often. "W-wait, V-Vegeta!" shouted Zarbon, "D-don't kill me..! I... was only following... orders...!" "Tsk..." tutted Vegeta, "You're not... begging for your life are you? Pathetic fool..." Nail jumped at Frieza and used a flurry of incredible combos, but all were in vain. Frieza proved his worth dodged the lot. Nail tutted and simply went for knocking him out at the side of the neck. But Frieza managed to catch Nail's arm in mid-swing, and still only using his left hand, dug in his nails and ripped Nail's arm clear off. Nail was in agonising pain, but Frieza wasn't one to waste time, so he quickly pounded Nail around to prove that he was the strongest in the universe. Just before the final blow was struck, Nail began to laugh. "I missed the joke..." tutted Frieza. "I was only... a distraction, y’know," laughed Nail weakly, "The Earthlings should have made their wish on the Dragonballs by now." "My Dragonballs!?" shouted Frieza, with his teeth grinding. He dropped Nail and then kicked him in the ribs, breaking them. "I'll be back for you later..." he spat, as he dashed away at full speed. Nail was left laughing slowly, but dying just as slowly on the cold ground. Goku, Raditz and Red were flying around the area near to Vegeta, and soon felt Zarbon's decreasing power level. "There's an energy level over there dropping fast..." said Goku to the others, "I just hope it's not Gohan!" Goku dashed off in front, quickly followed by Raditz and Red. Raditz looked on at Goku's willpower and determination. "Just like our father, Kakarot..." said Raditz, "No fear..." Just as Goku flew near to the island where Vegeta and Zarbon were, Vegeta blasted an energy wave through Zarbon's stomach, sending him skywards. Zarbon's corpse nearly hit Goku, who luckily moved aside, and watched it fall into the water below. Goku looked down and saw whom he thought to see. "Vegeta..." he thought to himself, "showing off his guns as much as ever..." Vegeta looked up and saw three unknown figures. He dashed up to confront them and stared at the three in surprise. "K-Kakarot!?" stuttered Vegeta, "and Raditz too!? And... you must be that rouge Saibaman!" "Nice to see you didn't forget about us, Vegeta," laughed Raditz, "Still as naive and obnoxious as ever..." "Shut up!" spat Vegeta, "You're all low-class warriors, you shouldn't even deserve to breathe the same air as me." "We're all fighting the same enemy, Vegeta," spoke Red, "So cut the chit-chat, you know you stand no chance against Frieza on your own." "Especially once he transforms..." said Goku. "Frieza can transform!?" said Red and Raditz together. "Sorry I spoke..." tutted Goku. "His transformation can't give him all too much of a boost..." said Vegeta, "so when we find him, he's mine and he's dead. In the mean-time, I can make my wish for immorta... My Dragonballs... Where are my Dragonballs!? That rotten brat! He took... No! The password! Damn it! Your son's as good as dead, Kakarot!" Vegeta then pushed Goku aside and sped off in the direction of Krillin and Gohan. "Damn it," said Goku, "he's after Gohan and Krillin... I've got to stop him!" Goku then flew off after Vegeta, soon followed by Raditz and Red. Category:Fan Fiction